


One and Only

by is_this_you_manning_up_sammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Love Confessions, PWP, Smut, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_this_you_manning_up_sammy/pseuds/is_this_you_manning_up_sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With one look, Sam and the Reader realize they've been in love with each other and they confess their feelings through actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first smut I had posted on Tumblr. This is based on Adele's One and Only. (This was posted ages ago and now it's 10/20/2017, and this is so bad???? looool)

Everything all just fell into place. Just the way he stood tall a few feet in front of you, safe and sound and whole. There was not a single worry on his face, but instead a smile so enlighteningly bright that it ached you to the point where you just had to tell him. The words bubbled up as a smile on your own lips, and he knew what your words were going to be.

Before you knew it and before you got to let the words out, Sam had taken you into his arms and kissed you. It was heart-stopping and deep. At that moment, you knew Sam had been wanting this, wanting you for the longest time. The long years of waiting ended in a moment of just seconds–faster than the snap of your fingers–, in a flash with a deep, fireworks flying everywhere, first kiss. His lips felt better than you could have ever imagined. His arms feeling warmer and safer around your back and pulling you close surpassed everything you pictured.

Maybe it really was easy to tell because you had the same looks on your face, the same lingering soft eyes every time either one of you spoke and hung onto the last words rolling off each other’s lips. Now, coming back to reality, you saw those soft eyes up close in between quick, heated kisses, eyes that quickly turned into dark and lustful ones. His lips never left yours since the first, even after you heard him kick and lock the door shut behind him.

He picked you up to have your legs wrap themselves tight around his waist, sitting you on the edge of his dresser. He didn’t care that you knocked over a few things, but instead let out a breathy laugh. “God, I’m an idiot,” Sam chuckled and smiled when your hands cupped his face. “I should have told you sooner.” He worked the zipper of your dress quickly while you struggled to unbutton his dress shirt.

“Sam,” you whispered, his actions stopping and you knew how his name coming out your mouth affected him. You could feel the heat of his body spread to you through your fingertips. You cupped his face with both hands again, bringing his forehead to press on yours. You kissed him softly, and everything from there moved in slow motion. “Let me first.” 

Sam let you untuck his shirt, looking down at how your fingertips slowly unbuttoned it one by one. You splayed your fingers and traced the swirling ink of his tattoo on his chest. He knew you felt his heart beat fast and ready to burst any second because you smiled while leaving small kisses along his jaw. He let out a small chuckle, thinking himself an idiot again for wanting to move too fast for this. He realized he wanted to drag this out as long as he could. To lose himself in time and work to commit the sight of your flushed, hot skin, the bright red your thoroughly kissed lips, every curve of your body to memory for as long as he was alive with you. 

Sam moved tenderly, more gentle and caring this time once he got his hands on you again after throwing his shirt behind him. Sam laid soft, wet kisses on your neck as he pushed the straps of your silk dress off your shoulders. His fingertips brushed down your arms, feeling the little goosebumps forming on your skin caused by his light actions. He pulled you closer to him by the waist and pushed a hand on your upper back, groaning at the feeling of the soft flesh of your breasts on his chest. He had always wondered what it felt like to have you close to him like this, but even more so he wondered how he was worthy enough to wrapped up in your arms. He was more than grateful to have been given the chance to be familiar with you and to prove that he was trustworthy to love.

After he rid of his clothes on the bottom half of his body, he picked you up again, your dress easily slipping off your hips and legs to the floor. You had a hand tangled in his hair and the other arm around his shoulder holding onto him tight as he laid you soft on the bed. Sam moved his hands to your ribcage, slowly inching their way down to your hips and the hem of your panties.

He looked up to you, having worked his lips from your neck to the valley between your breasts. “You’re the only one that I want, (Y/N),” He began, moving back up and cupping your face with his warm hand. He looked deep in your eyes, wide and bright. “I need to tell you that I’m actually scared, and I don’t know why if I’ve been here before. I’ve imagined this countless times, every feeling and every word, but–”

“Sam, it’s okay,” You stopped him with another kiss. Every time your lips pressed on his, it was always electrifying and multiplying tenfold. “I just want you to be mine. I know it’s not easy for you to give everything you have to me.” You knew what was running through his mind. Everyone he’s ever loved and ever lost passing through his memory and flashing before his eyes. You knew that Sam didn’t think himself perfect, ‘far from it, and trust me, I’ve come to learn it’ he had told you once, but you couldn’t have thought something much more different. You have trusted Sam with your life countless times, and with your heart before you even realized it. If Sam saw himself as broken glass, sharp and dangerous, then you were going to be the one at the ready to make and fix him into a mosaic masterpiece. He was already perfect in your eyes and nothing past or present was going to tarnish that.

“No, I thought it was going to be hard to give you everything I’ve got, but it’s not. That’s what scares me, because, now I’ve been caught off guard,” His whispers were shaky, like he was nervous. You could see the little blush creep up his neck and his cheeks too. He moved a piece of soft hair out of your eyes, tucking it behind your ear. “All of my doubts, I’m letting them go. I just never thought I’d actually be here with you in my life, in this kind of life.”

“Well,” you smiled, making him shiver when your hand ran down his back. “You’ll never know if you never try, right?”

“Are you sure?” Sam pressed his forehead to yours and he closed his eyes, smiling nonetheless.

“Yes. Just be mine?” You couldn’t take it anymore. Sam’s body heat was enveloping you everywhere, and you wanted to make up for all that lost time now, all that waiting and living in just a ‘maybe someday.’ It had to set deep down in your brain and fill your whole heart that this was happening now and there was no take backs, not that you would ever. You weren’t going to let this opportunity go to waste.

Sam smiled into a light kiss as an answer. He then kissed you harder, pouring everything he felt deep in his soul. Sam’s lips moved down your jaw again, and his mouth sucked a quick mark on your throat before moving lower. His hands were everywhere, rubbing up and down on the tops of your thighs, cupping and massaging your chest, holding your hips down. Just everywhere he could touch.

Sam nipped at the soft skin on your hips as he pulled at the hem of your panties down. He slowly kissed his way up your open thighs, over your cute tummy and to your lips and then behind your ear again. He really was going to drag this out.

You giggled at this. “What?” Sam asked confused, lips tugging at the side.

“That tickled,” you answered, laughing and squealing harder when Sam tickled you. Your bodies tangled and rolled in the sheets as he kept messing with you.

“I’ve always loved your laugh. It’s so cute,” Sam laughed along as he laid himself behind you to be the big spoon. As cheesy as it sounded to Sam, all he wanted to do was squish and kiss your pretty face all day. “I can never get enough of it.”

You turned your head and shoulders back to look at him, reaching an arm behind you to trace his features. “I can’t enough of you either and I want everything, all of you.” He let out a hiss when you pressed your behind on his front, feeling your wet heat on his length. “Please, Sam. Don’t hold ba-ack,” Your whisper broke and your mouth dropped open when Sam slid himself along your folds.

Sam’s hand went under your knee to make your top leg bend upward. He let out a guttural groan when you pumped him a few times before guiding him to your entrance and pushing your hips back more. Sam let out a soft whimper the more he inched himself in, feeling your walls involuntarily pulse. He left little kisses all over your face or on any exposed skin he could get to while you adjust around him. The angle was magnificent, more intimate and impossibly close. His hand from under your knee grasped yours when he set a slow rhythm. Sam’s chest was hot and sweaty, gliding and pressing on your back.

“God, (Y/N),” He groaned, biting down softly on the curve of your shoulder. “You’re just perfect, so perfect.” He soothed the bite with little licks and more kisses.

You were breathing heavily, your breath making the hair that fell on your face fan out. Sam let go of your hand and put it on your throat, just above your collarbone. His other arm was under your head, his hand carding and pulling your hair back to give him more access to your throat. You fit perfectly laying pressed against his body and with your legs tangled with his, like puzzle pieces fitting together to complete the picture.

He drug himself out and pushed back in slowly, the feeling of you starting to be too much to bare. “Sam, I-I’m,” you breathed out, moving your hips to snap back with his faster. You let out little short gasps that were music to his ears, and Sam felt himself twitch inside you. You turned your head and shoulders back again, having your lips meld in a clashing kiss. “Oh, y–,” your cry broke.

“I know, baby,” Sam whispered hotly in your ear, leaving a kiss on your temple. “Me too. C-come with me, with me,” he mumbled, starting to lose himself. You needed just a little more of him, so he pressed down on your lower belly and pulled you down on him harder by the shoulders with his other arm, hitting that deep sweet spot inside you.

You screamed his name, trembling and pulsing tight around him as you came hard. Towards the end of your climax he reached his own, whimpering and holding you so tight that there would be bruises. You both laid there for a long moment, regulating your breaths and heartbeats as you brushed the hair out of each other’s sweaty foreheads.

You turned and cuddled up to his chest. The excessive warmth between the both of you never actually left, always going to build now. You tucked yourself under Sam’s head and he left a kiss at the crown of your head. He was rubbing small circles on one of your shoulder blades, not caring about the little bumps of odd scars there. Sam felt you shake a little in his arms and heard a tiny laugh, barely audible with you growing sleepy by the second. “What?” he mumbled, barely staying awake himself.

“Been ‘n love with my best friend this ‘ntire time,” you whispered. Your breathing became even, and Sam knew you had succumbed to sleep.

“Me too.”


End file.
